


bitter someting

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 「你去拍戲的時候，我老是想著這些事情，都要變得奇怪了。」





	bitter someting

 

拍攝的時候喝了一點酒。

羅渽民回到宿舍已經比預期晚了，他彎腰解了幾次鞋帶險些要失去重心，索性在玄關坐下來，脫了鞋才進浴室彎腰找卸妝液。也許是他發出太大聲響了，浴室門被敲了兩下後推開。

「怎麼了？」李帝努問，他沒有回過頭專心致志地翻找，沒有在乎搭上腰間的雙手，直到被強行拖離洗手槽前。

「幹嘛啊？」羅渽民這才抬起頭來，李帝努從他身後湊近了些，臉頰靠得近彷彿汗毛都要引發靜電。

「你喝酒了。」李帝努說，用的是肯定句。

「......拍攝的時候喝了一點。」

想起早晨被無視的時候羅渽民就負氣地不想回答，然而對上那人的眼睛卻沒來由地有些心虛。事實上只是在嘴唇上碰一下、抿一口沒有吞下的程度，但他還是從李帝努平靜的語氣底下聽出了質問的意味。那人讓他安坐在放下的馬桶蓋上，自己彎下去從籃子裡找出卸妝乳，擠在手上就轉過來讓他閉眼。

「等下、我自己來就好，」羅渽民想抗議，但李帝努只是又重複了一次「閉眼」，頗有某種不接受異議的固執，他也只好依言閉上眼睛。直到低溫的手掌碰上來他才覺得過度了，想要出聲阻止，卻被比想像得還要更近的氣息弄得不敢動彈。

「你真的是麻煩的人。」李帝努幾乎要碰在他的鼻尖前說。

羅渽民惱火地瞪向他，卸妝乳還掛在睫毛上，眨著眼睛幾乎要發疼。李帝努見他睜眼像是也愣了住，想叫他別鬧了，羅渽民卻自己湊了過去讓嘴唇撞在一起。跟第一次接吻的小心翼翼完全不一樣，幾乎是報復式的要弄痛他，羅渽民碰了一下就要退開，又被按著脖子拉回去加重親吻的力道。李帝努垂著睫毛的樣子總是太認真了，他總是看見就忘記要反抗，嘴唇被啃咬著交換唾液，連帶吃進了卸妝乳像是化學藥劑的苦味。

李帝努只是笑了笑，毫不在乎地舔了嘴唇。羅渽民說不出心裡什麼感覺，只好把他推開自己湊到洗手台扭開冷水洗臉，結果直起腰抹掉臉上的水珠那人還站在身後。他疑惑地看了他一眼，李帝努卻無辜地聳了聳肩。

「我還沒洗手。」

「喔。」

羅渽民尷尬地退了一步，索性回自己房間去了。

 

早上出門的時候李帝努分明還在低氣壓，說真的他想不起吵架的原因，只是隱約覺得哪邊不對勁的時候才發現那人已經呈現一個拒絕打擾的態勢。其實也不是第一次，他們總是那樣，為了一點小事擅自鬧彆扭，但總是能在24小時內將一切平息。應該要是那樣的，否則自己全身都不對勁。

羅渽民躺上了床，打開床頭燈翻看隔天的拍攝內容。雖然在直播上控訴著沒人要陪他對台詞，事實上是一個人準備比較有效率罷了。仁俊讀不好韓文、志晟容易分心，最佳選擇的那個人又對上臉就讓他動不動就想笑。他很輕易回想起跟李帝努穿著夏天的校服，用尷尬的對白開場，眼神相觸的時候只有他們自己知道這個是恰巧的笑容，還是真的抵擋不住笑出了聲。比起這樣子幾乎拙劣的玩笑，現在的攝影現場明明營造得舒適而不緊張，他卻總是忍不住跟上一個現場做比較。

「說真的，到底是為什麼吵的架啊......。」

其實啤酒在室溫放太久了，一點也不好喝，他只記得沾在舌尖苦澀的味道，和卸妝乳比起來不遑多讓。他想著就焦躁了起來，把雙手交放在腹上，直到門又被敲響。

「你還沒睡吧？」李帝努先探進頭來，才又進來把門帶上。羅渽民從床上坐起來，看他走過來的樣子總覺得不太真切，卻又下意識地伸出手。李帝努沒有也伸出手來，只是站在床邊看他，垂下漂亮的雙眼。

「對戲的時候你看著那個女生幾秒鐘？」

「是不是牽了手，或者摸她的頭髮？」

「或者讓她坐在你身邊的時候靠得太近？」李帝努平鋪直敘地說出讓他啞然的話語，最後才又推了推眼鏡，把執著的表情收起來。「你去拍戲的時候，我老是想著這些事情，都要變得奇怪了。」

「......現在也很奇怪。」他聽見自己用沙啞的聲音說。「你是因為這個在生氣嗎？所以早上才那樣？」

說實話他應該要有點生氣才對，卻只覺得眼前的人可愛的要命。李帝努只是站在那裡，所以他去撈他的手，第二次才成功抓到修長的指節。他逼他看向自己，低聲控訴：「你害我一整天都過得不好。」

「對不起。」李帝努老實地道歉。

喉嚨裡頭漫起的苦味，不屬於啤酒跟卸妝乳的，倒是跟藥劑很類似。明明應該要停止無意義的互相刺傷的循環，明明知道卻還是會去做，明明已經成年了，談戀愛的時候還是像不顧一切的青少年。「我們明明應該要習慣不再24小時待在彼此身邊了。」明明是他自己說的，卻覺得一點說服力也沒有。李帝努沒有回答，他抓著他的手，用會把他弄痛的力道，可是帝努沒有喊痛。

帝努說，「你應該更用力抓住我一點。」

 

我有，他想說，我有，可是他們的答案不一樣。李帝努俯下身來，用乾燥的手掌托起他的臉頰接吻。羅渽民閉上眼睛，揪在他的衣領上弄出皺摺。

暫時先抓住他了。

 


End file.
